


Mink's Place

by MintSlice



Series: 5 Man Dates - The series [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintSlice/pseuds/MintSlice
Summary: After bumping into Aoba and finding him in a peculiar state, Mink storms into Noiz's apartment and drags him back to his place, intending to teach him a lesson about messing with Aoba.
Relationships: Mink/Noiz (DRAMAtical Murder)
Series: 5 Man Dates - The series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677442
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Mink's Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> This chapter is a part of the 5 Man Dates piece, but I made the executive decision to post E rated chapters separately from the main series.  
> This particular chapter takes place after chapter 7 - Noiz's house.

Aoba half ran down the street away from Noiz’s apartment. His face was still hot, and his cheeks still red. He didn’t really think about the fact that he was still wearing Noiz’s clothes, or the fact that his dirty clothes were still in his apartment, but he had to leave. Why was that brat so fond of kissing? Aoba knew why, that his only sense of feeling was in his tongue, but that didn’t explain why he still did it now that he could feel with the rest of his body. Aoba’s cheeks grew redder still as he remembered their heated kiss by the door. He was still quite excited from it, and it made running a little difficult. He wasn’t really paying attention to where he was going, and suddenly he slammed into something very large and firm.

“Oi,” came a stern voice from above him. He looked up and found himself face to, well, chest, with Mink. “What are you doing running around at this hour?” he demanded.

“Oh, uh, no reason! What are you doing here?” Aoba asked defensively. He was sure Mink could tell the state he was in. There was no hiding things from Mink. “How’s Koujaku?”

“Red is resting at his place. Clear is watching over him, so I left.” Mink huffed. He looked Aoba up and down and his eyebrows furrowed just a little more. “Those aren’t the clothes you were wearing before.” He stated. Aoba grabbed at his shirt and looked down, mortified. It was obvious they weren’t his clothes.

“I-I, uh, I was at Noiz’s apartment. W-We were just playing games!” He said, a little too defensively. Mink’s eyebrow raised and he took a step closer.

“Then why the change of clothes?” Mink pressed.

“I just took a shower to wash the sweat off! Nothing happened, I swear!” Aoba blurted. “I’m just heading home now.”

“Hmm. Well, good night, then,” Mink said, giving Aoba a pat on the shoulder. Aoba nodded and left quickly. Of course, Mink didn’t miss the slight bulge in Aoba’s pants. He changed his destination and hurried off towards a certain brat’s home.

The knock at the door wasn’t a typical knock, more like someone trying to break down the door. Noiz was still daydreaming about his kiss with Aoba, so he was a little grumpy that his thoughts had been disturbed. He slinked over to the door and opened it carelessly. It slammed open and Noiz nearly fell back on his ass.

“What the fuck?” He yelled. Mink stood in his doorway glaring down at him. “What are you doing here? How the hell do you know where I live?” he demanded.

“You’re not the only one who can collect data on people,” Mink huffed. He took a step towards Noiz and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. “What did you do to Aoba?” Noiz’s eyes went wide. He didn’t know how to respond to that, so he spat whatever first came to mind.

“You gonna beat me up for touching him?” He said with a smirk. Big mistake. His stomach was punched in by a very firm fist, and he nearly spat blood.

“Come on, we’re not doing this here.” Mink said, dragging Noiz out of his apartment. He didn’t know where they were going, but Noiz had a bad feeling either way.

Mink dragged Noiz through the streets for what seemed like an eternity. When they reached the northern district, Noiz’s stomach really started to churn. Mink lead him up into one of the many abandoned buildings and through several corridors before they reached the door Mink was looking for. He opened the door roughly and threw Noiz inside. Noiz fell to the floor, and took a second to regain his senses. In the meantime, Mink had slammed the door shut, and Noiz heard a distinct clicking sound. The door was locked. Noiz rubbed his head and looked around the room. There were tapestries hung around the walls, a desk with various jars and what Noiz guessed were religious artefacts, and a bed at the very back of the room. It looked by all means to be someone’s bedroom.

“Where are we?” Noiz asked, picking himself off the ground.

“This is where I live.” Mink sat on a chair by the desk and pulled out his pipe. He leaned back and casually started smoking. Noiz, at a loss for what to do, took a seat on the bed. It squeaked lightly as he sat down, and he tensed up a little. “Don’t worry, there’s no one else here anymore.”

“Why did you bring me here?” Noiz asked. Mink took a long drag of his pipe and stood up. He came over to stand in front of Noiz and blew the smoke straight into his face. As Noiz doubled over in a cough, Mink sat down next to him on the bed. He took Noiz’s chin roughly and brought his face up to meet his own.

“Tell me what you did to Aoba.” Mink demanded. He squeezed Noiz’s chin more the longer it took for him to respond.

“I didn’t do anything!” Noiz spat. He tried to pull out of Mink’s grip but it was too strong.

“Strip.” Mink said blankly.

“What?!” 

“I said, strip!” Mink pulled Noiz to his feet by his chin and began tearing his clothes from his body, unwilling to wait for him to undress himself. “Now, where did you touch him?” Mink brought his face down to meet Noiz’s, and sneered.

“I-I didn’t touch him anywhere!” Noiz said stubbornly. Mink wasn’t having any of his shit.

“Did you take him and leave him high and dry? He certainly didn’t look untouched,” Mink spat. He pushed Noiz down onto the bed and hovered over him. “Hmm, you have piercings down here, too?” He said as he rubbed a hand across Noiz’s dick. “Did he enjoy having these inside of him? Huh?” Mink held him down by the shoulders as he wrapped his other hand around his dick, playing with the piercings.

“I… Didn’t… Fuck… Him…” Noiz gasped, struggling against Mink’s hand.

“No? Then tell me what did you do?”

“W-We Just… Kissed…” Noiz struggled against Mink’s touch, but he still couldn’t out-power him.

“Hmm? It didn’t seem like that’s all you did,” Mink accused him. He ran his hand down Noiz’s dick to his asshole and began teasing him. “At least, you were thinking of doing more to him. Am I wrong?” He challenged. Noiz could only struggle as Mink played with his entrance, teasing the tip of his finger inside him and pulling it open.

“Ah!” Noiz cried as Mink shoved his whole finger inside him. He wiggled it around inside and Noiz struggled even harder.

“Oh? You like that, huh? Maybe you weren’t the one on top after all…” Mink taunted him, stretching out Noiz’s entrance and trying to cram another finger inside. “You’re pretty tight here though. Maybe you didn’t get as far as you would have liked.”

“Ngh! S-Stop!” Noiz kept struggling against his hold, but Mink hit a certain part inside of him that had him jolting with a loud cry.

“Feeling it?” Noiz swore he saw Mink smile, but his eyes looked more crazed than delighted. “Here, let’s try something a bit bigger,” He offered, pulling his fingers out of Noiz’s ass and unzipping his pants to grip his own dick. Noiz froze when he saw it. He knew Mink was a big guy, but there was no way that was fitting inside of him!

“Stop!” Noiz cried again, thrashing in Mink’s grip. Mink ignored him, instead lining himself up with Noiz’s ass. He pushed the head of his cock inside and Noiz cried out aloud. “Stop!! Please!” He screamed as Mink forced the rest of his length inside of him.

“This is what you were planning to do to Aoba, huh?” Mink scoffed as he snapped his hips forward to press the last little bit of his dick inside Noiz. “You wanted to fuck him hard, huh?” He pulled his hips back slowly, watching as Noiz’s chest rose and fell with each sharp breath he took. “Don’t even dare think any of us will let you do this to him.” And with that, he thrust his hips forward again, impaling Noiz on the full length of his cock. He kept up a brutal pace after that, watching Noiz squirm and cry out in pain.

“P-Please, stop! I c-can’t breathe!” Noiz choked out, which prompted Mink to move his hand from his shoulder to his neck.

“You can’t breathe? Try this, then,” Mink pressed his thumb against Noiz’s neck, stopping the flow of air to his lungs. Noiz’s face turned bright red as he struggled against both Mink’s hold on his neck and the pounding from his cock. The edges of Noiz’s vision started to turn grey, and he let his head fall back limp against the pillow. Shockingly, he felt Mink’s other hand reach back up to fondle the piercings on his dick.

“Aah!” Noiz jolted as Mink pulled on the piercing in the head of his dick.

“Hah, you like a little pain, too?” Mink delighted in pulling and rubbing the rest of his piercings while pressing ever harder against his neck. Noiz’s body grew limp the more air he lost, and soon he was just like a ragdoll being used by the man above him. Mink kept pulling at his piercings, and suddenly Noiz felt a wave of pleasure ripple through his hips and explode from his dick. Before he fully lost consciousness, Mink let go of his neck and quickly finished off inside of him. Noiz coughed immediately, gasping for air. His head was spinning and he felt like he was going to be sick. Mink simply sat back and picked up his pipe again.

“Fuck. You.” Noiz hissed as he laid down on the bed, finally getting some air into his lungs. He watched as Mink surveyed him with little, if any, emotion in his eyes. Mink took a deep puff from his pipe and blew it into the air casually. Without looking back at Noiz, he spoke.

“If you say a word about any of this to Aoba, I’ll find you, and I’ll kill you.”

With that final warning, Noiz slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
